1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for forming an image in a defined area for making a plate with a desired image fitted in a predetermined contour, for example, for a stamp surface of a stamp, a print surface of a label, and so on or for printing such an image. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a character layout method for allocating each of characters included in a character string within each of square contours having a predetermined width in a reading direction, an image forming method for inputting components of an image associated with each of a plurality of items, and a stamp-making method for forming a stamp image on a stamp-making area of a stamp body, i.e., an object of the stamp-making, by applying the two previous methods, as well as apparatuses for implementing these methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
First of all, conventional character layout methods for laying out characters on one or each of a plurality of lines, for example, those used in word processors, employ uniform layout in many cases. An example of uniform layout will be explained with reference to FIG. 43. For laying out, for example, a character string consisting of five characters  (xe2x80x9cuniform layoutxe2x80x9d in English) over a layout area having a width A of 70 dots (number of dots A=70), the first and the last characters  and  are first positioned to front and rear ends of the layout area. Then, a character width C of ten dots (number of dots C=10) is subtracted from the width A of the layout area, and the difference (Axe2x88x92C=60) is divided by the remaining number of characters (5xe2x88x921+4). The quotient (60/4=15 dots) is used as a width for one character and a spacing between adjacent characters (B+C), so that five dots (B=5) are allocated to the spacing B between characters. As a result, the character string is laid out as illustrated in FIG. 43.
Second, in a conventional image forming method for inputting a component for each of a plurality of items, if there is any item to which nothing is input, an area allocated to the item is left empty. Also, for inputting components, data is input one by one through manipulations on a keyboard.
Third, with respect to a plate-making method or a printing method for realizing a desired image, for example, a method implemented in a tape printing apparatus retrieves character/figure data stored in a memory (ROM) in the apparatus, generates image data on a character-by-character basis or on a line-by-line basis, and sequentially prints the image on a long plastic tape or the like in the form of a roll based on the generated image data.
The above-mentioned conventional methods have the following problems.
First, assuming that the foregoing character layout method is employed for laying out characters on a stamp or printing characters on a label, if a number of characters is too small for a given stamp surface area or print surface area, characters are laid out with an extremely wide spacing intervening therebetween so that the resulting stamp or label will appear to be lack of profoundness. Thus, a poor stamp or label with blank portions more prominent than characters will be produced (see FIGS. 25(a)).
Second, assuming that the foregoing image forming method is applied, for example, to the formation of an image for a stamp or an image for a label, if any of items comprising address, name, figure, and so on is not input, an area associated with the lacking item is left as a blank, resulting in an unbalanced layout of components of the image. In addition, the resulting stamp image or label image will be an unbalanced image with a low ratio of an area of the stamp image or label image to the entire stamp area or print surface area, i.e., a low black ratio. Further, since data must be input one by one for inputting components of an image, this method requires a time-consuming work, and rapid processing will not be expected.
Third, since the formation of a stamp image implies difficulties in aligning a plurality of items constituting the image, the foregoing printing apparatus or the like, which makes a plate on a character-by-character basis or on a line-by-line basis, is incapable of laying out respective items in a well balanced manner, adjusting the items for increasing the black ratio, or forming a complicated stamp image.
The present invention has been made in view of particular features of images for stamps and labels, and it is a first object to provide a character layout method which is capable of appropriately laying out stamp characters and characters for a label on a stamp surface or on a print surface.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a character layout apparatus which is capable of appropriately laying out stamp characters and characters for a label on a stamp surface or on a print surface.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an image forming method which is capable of laying out characters or the like within a limited area in a well balanced manner with easy image forming manipulations.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus which is capable of laying out characters or the like within a limited area in a well balanced manner with easy image forming manipulations.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a stamp-making method which is capable of making a good-looking stamp image even having a complicated configuration.
It is a sixth object of the present invention to provide a stamp-making apparatus which is capable of making a good-looking stamp image even having a complicated configuration.
To achieve the first object, according to a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout method for laying out each of characters included in each character string on one or a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction, comprising the step of laying out the each character so as to satisfy B greater than D greater than 0, where D is the dimension of a margin between an edge of the contour and a character at an end of the string, and B is the dimension of an inter-character spacing between adjacent characters.
To achieve the second object, according to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout apparatus for laying out each of characters included in each character string on one or a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction, comprising character layout means for laying out the each character so as to satisfy B greater than D greater than 0, where D is the dimension of a margin between an edge of the contour and a character at an end of the string, and B is the dimension of an inter-character spacing between adjacent characters.
According to the character layout method of the first embodiment and the character layout apparatus of the second embodiment of the present invention, the margins can be adjusted to appropriate dimensions, so that characters can be laid out in a well balanced manner without allowing the central spacing between the characters to be excessively wide even if there are a small number of characters to be laid out over a stamp surface of a stamp or over a print surface of a label.
Preferably, in the first embodiment, the margin dimension and the inter-character spacing dimension are adjusted in accordance with an area ratio of character portions to blank portions within the contour.
Preferably, in the second embodiment the character layout apparatus further includes margin and spacing adjusting means for adjusting the margin dimension and the inter-character spacing dimension in accordance with an area ratio of character portions to blank portions within the contour.
For example, if a large inter-character spacing is applied to a stamp image having a small area ratio of character portions to blank portions within a contour, the blank portions becomes more prominent and a central portion looks bare in the resulting stamp image. According to the above preferred embodiments, since the margins are adjusted to appropriate dimensions in accordance with the area ratio of the character portions to the blank portions, a well balanced layout of characters can be provided without allowing only the central spacing between the characters to be excessively wide or without giving a bare impression.
Preferably, in the first embodiment, each of the characters, the margin dimension, and the inter-character spacing dimension are allocated based on the number of dots on a dot matrix, and the inter-character spacing dimension B is defined by a quotient of a calculation (Axe2x88x92Cxc3x97F)/F, where A is the width of the contour, C is the character width of each of the characters, and F is the number of characters in the character string, and a number of dots corresponding to a residue of the calculation is allocated to the inter-character spacings from the first one in the direction of reading the characters.
Preferably, in the second embodiment, each of the characters, the margin dimension, and the inter-character spacing dimension are allocated based on the number of dots on a dot matrix, and the character layout means includes quotient dot number calculating means for calculating (Axe2x88x92Cxc3x97F)/F, where A is the width of the contour, C is the character width of each of the characters, and F is the number of characters in the character string, and for applying the quotient of the calculation to the inter-character spacing, and residue dot number allocating means for allocating a number of dots corresponding to a residue of the calculation to the inter-character spacings from the first one in the direction of reading the characters.
According to these preferred embodiments, stamp characters can be readily laid out over any plate-making available area, and moreover each character can be laid out without making the difference in inter-character spacing discernible.
To achieve the first object, according to a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout method for laying out each of characters included in each character string on one or a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction, comprising the steps of enlarging each of the characters in the horizontal direction such that an area ratio of character portions to blank portions within the contour is equal to or lower than a constant value, and laying out the enlarged characters.
To achieve the second embodiment, according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout apparatus for laying out each of characters included in each character string on one or a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction, comprising area ratio calculating means for calculating an area ratio of character portions to blank portions within the contour; and character enlarging and layout means for enlarging each of the characters in the horizontal direction and laying out the enlarged characters, when the area ratio is equal to or below a constant value, based on the calculation result of the area ratio calculating means.
According to the character layout method of the third embodiment and the character layout apparatus of the fourth embodiment of the present invention, blank portions in a stamp image can be reduced, and stamp characters be made profound without producing awkward font in the respective characters of the stamp image.
Preferably, in the third embodiment, the character portions and the blank portions are allocated based on the number of dot on a dot matrix, and the area ratio is calculated with the number of dots constituting the character portions and the number of dots constituting the blank portions.
Preferably, in the fourth embodiment, the character portions and the blank portions are allocated based on the number of dot on a dot matrix, and the area ratio calculating means calculates the area ratio from a ratio of the number of dots constituting the character portions and the number of dots constituting the blank portions.
According to these preferred embodiments, the area ratio of character portions to blank portions within a contour can be readily calculated, and respective characters can be appropriately enlarged in the horizontal direction based on the calculated ratio.
To achieve the first object, according to a fifth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout method for laying out each of characters included in each character string on each of a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction of each of the lines, comprising the steps of selecting the line having the smallest quotient G of a calculation (Axe2x88x92Cxc3x97F)/F from the plurality of line as the longest line, where A is the width of the contour, C is the character width of each of the characters, and F is the number of characters in the string, determining an inter-character spacing in the longest line as a reference inter-character spacing dimension B serving as a basis for determining an inter-character spacing between adjacent characters, and laying out characters on the longest line and the remaining line based on the reference inter-character spacing dimension B.
To achieve the second object, according to a sixth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a character layout apparatus for laying out each of characters included in each character string on each of a plurality of lines within a rectangular contour having a defined width in a reading direction of each of the lines, comprising longest line determining means for determining the line having the smallest quotient G of a calculation (Axe2x88x92Cxc3x97F)/F from the plurality of line as the longest line, where A is the width of the contour, C is the character width of each of the characters, and F is the number of characters in the string, reference inter-character spacing determining means for determining an inter-character spacing in the longest line as a reference inter-character spacing dimension B serving as a basis for determining an inter-character spacing between adjacent characters, longest line character layout means for laying out characters on the longest line based on the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, and remaining line character layout means for laying out characters on the remaining line based on the reference inter-character spacing dimension B.
According to the character layout method of the fifth embodiment and the character layout apparatus of the sixth embodiment of the present invention, since the longest line is determined based on the width of a rectangular contour in which characters are laid out, the line having the least spacings and margins can be readily calculated and the line be determined as the longest line. For example, there may be a case where although the number of characters in a string is small, decorations included in a certain portion of a frame reduces an actual character layout area, and a chase where characters provided with decorations such as shading, emphasis, italic, outline, reverse, and so on may cause a reduction in an actual area available for laying out characters. The present invention is applicable even to such cases. Stated another way, the selection of the longest line can be made more appropriately than the determination of the longest line simply from the number of characters. In addition, by utilizing the selected line as a basis for allocating spacings and margins, a well-balanced layout of characters can be accomplished for a stamp surface of a stamp having a plurality of lines of characters and for a print surface of a label having a plurality of lines of characters.
Preferably, in the fifth embodiment, the longest character is laid out such that the relationship between the reference inter-character space dimension B and the dimension D of a margin between an end of the contour and a character at the end of the string satisfies B greater than D greater than 0.
Preferably, in the sixth embodiment, the reference inter-character spacing determining means determines the reference spacing dimension B and a reference margin dimension D such that the relationship between the reference inter-character space dimension B and the reference margin dimension D satisfies B greater than D greater than 0, where the reference margin dimension D is the dimension of a margin between an end of the outline and a character at the end of the string; and the longest line character layout means lays out each of the characters on the longest line based on the reference inter-character spacing dimension B and such that the margin dimension is equal to the reference margin dimension D.
According to these preferred embodiments, margins of a character string on the longest line can be adjusted to appropriate dimensions, so that characters can be laid out in a well balanced manner without allowing the central spacing between the characters to be excessively wide even if there are a small number of characters to be laid out. In addition, by utilizing the selected line as a basis for allocating spacings and margins, an orderly and well-balanced layout of characters can be accomplished for a stamp surface of a stamp having a plurality of lines of characters and for a print surface of a label having a plurality of lines of characters.
Preferably, in the fifth embodiment, each of lines except for the longest line includes a character string having a character string dimension E=Jxc3x97H+Kxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921)+Cxc3x97F+Bxc3x97(Fxe2x88x921) equal to the dimension of a character string on the longest line, and characters in the character string are laid out so as to align one end of either one of a character at the front end and a character at the rear end of the character string with a corresponding end of a character at the one end of the character string on the longest line, where J is a character width, K is an inter-character spacing dimension, and H is the number of characters on the line.
Preferably, in the sixth embodiment, the remaining line character layout means includes layout character string generating means for generating a character string having a character string dimension E=Jxc3x97H+Kxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921)+Cxc3x97F+Bxc3x97(Fxe2x88x921) equal to the dimension of a character string on the longest line, where J is a character width, K is an inter-character spacing dimension, and H is the number of characters on the line, and uniform character string layout means for laying out characters in the character string so as to align one end of either one of a character at the front end and a character at the rear end of the character string with a corresponding end of a character at the one end of the character string on the longest line.
According to these preferred embodiments, the respective lines can be laid out such that all lines have the same character string length, i.e., the front ends and the rear ends of the respective lines are aligned with each other for a stamp surface or the like having a plurality of lines, whereby a stable and good-looking layout can be provided.
Preferably, in the fifth embodiment, each of lines except for the longest line includes a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and characters in the character string are laid out so as to align the front end of the first character in the character string with the front end of the first character in the character string on the longest line.
Preferably, in the sixth embodiment, the remaining line character layout means includes layout character string generating means for generating a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and front alignment character string layout means for laying out characters in the character string so as to align the front end of the first character in the character string with the front end of the first character in the character string on the longest line.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to provide an orderly and good-looking layout, wherein the front ends of the respective lines are aligned with each other and inter-character spacings are equal on the respective lines, for a stamp image and a print surface having a plurality of lines.
Preferably, in the fifth embodiment, each of lines except for the longest line includes a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and characters in the character string are laid out so as to align the center position of the character string with the center position of the longest line.
Preferably, in the sixth embodiment, the remaining line character layout means includes layout character string generating means for a generating a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and centering character string layout means for laying out characters in the character string so as to align the center position of the character string with the center position of the longest line.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to provide an orderly and good-looking layout, wherein the center position of the respective lines are aligned with each other, for a stamp image and so on having a plurality of lines.
Preferably, in the fifth embodiment, each of lines except for the longest line includes a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and characters in the character string are laid out so as to align the rear end of the last character in the character string with the rear end of the last character in the character string on the longest line.
Preferably, in the sixth embodiment, the remaining line character layout means includes layout character string generating means for generating a character string having a character string dimension E=Cxc3x97H+Bxc3x97(Hxe2x88x921) and an inter-character spacing dimension between adjacent characters equal to the reference inter-character spacing dimension B, where H is the number of characters in the character string and satisfies Hxe2x89xa6F, and rear alignment character string layout means for laying out characters in the character string so as to align the rear end of the last character in the character string with the rear end of the last character in the character string on the longest line.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to provide an orderly and good-looking layout, wherein the rear ends of the respective lines are aligned with each other and inter-character spacings are equal on the respective lines, for a stamp image and so on having a plurality of lines.
To achieve the third object, according to a seventh embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image forming method for forming images for areas having a plurality of items for inputting components of the images and defined by inputting components corresponding to the respective items, the method comprising the steps of deleting an area for an item from the plurality of items when detecting no component is input for the item, extending areas for the remaining items by the deleted area, and enlarging dimensions of components input to the remaining items in accordance with the extended areas.
To achieve the fourth object, according to an eighth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus for forming images for areas having a plurality of items for inputting components of the images and defined by inputting components corresponding to the respective items, the apparatus comprising detecting means for detecting that there is an item within the plurality of items for which a component is not input, item area changing means for deleting an area for the item based on the detection result of the detecting means and extending areas for the remaining items by the deleted area, and component enlarging means for enlarging dimensions of components input to the remaining items and changing positions of the components in accordance with the extended areas.
According to the image forming method of the seventh embodiment and the image forming apparatus of the eighth embodiment of the present invention, as components associated with each item are input and no components are input for an unnecessary item, the unnecessary item is automatically deleted and other item areas are extended. Then, the components input in other item areas, i.e., characters representing address, name, telephone number, and so on and figures such as illustrations are enlarged so that an image with a high black ratio is produced. Consequently, the respective images in the defined areas are well balanced in the entire stamp image.
To achieve the third object, according to a ninth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image forming method for forming images for areas having a plurality of items for inputting components of the images and defined by inputting components corresponding to the respective items, the method comprising the steps of previously storing information for letting an operator know the contents of an item, input text data for generating image data as an output and/or text data having predetermined contents for each item, and retrieving the information and the data to input and modify components associated with the retrieved information and data to form an image.
To achieve the fourth object, according to the tenth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus for forming images for areas having a plurality of items for inputting components of the images and defined by inputting components corresponding to the respective items, comprising storing means for storing information for letting an operator know the contents of an item, input text data for generating image data as an output and/or text data having predetermined contents for each item, retrieving means for retrieving the input text data and/or the text data having predetermined contents for each item from the storing means, and input processing means for inputting and modifying components associated with the information, the input text data, and/or the text data for each item retrieved by the retrieving means from the storing means.
For example, if the contents of an item to be input can be known by retrieving it, the item can be readily input without referencing an operation manual or the like of the apparatus. Also, if input text data, for example, can be stored and retrieved, the text data can be retrieved and used as it is or with a modification partially added thereto, when it is used next time. In addition, if predetermined contents of text data, for example, text data having frequently used contents are stored in association with each item such that they can be retrieved and used at later time, they may be similarly used as they are or with a modification partially added thereto. Thus, according to the image forming method of the ninth embodiment and the image forming apparatus of the tenth embodiment of the present invention, it is possible to largely facilitate the input manipulation as well as to reduce a work time.
Preferably, in the tenth embodiment, the item area changing means includes storing means for storing enlarged dimensions of the areas for the remaining items, and retrieving means for retrieving the enlarged dimensions based on the detection result of the detecting means.
According to this preferred embodiment, when an area for an item without input is deleted, the dimensions of the remaining items can be readily determined only by retrieving the previously stored dimensions. Input characters, figures, and so on are appropriately scaled in accordance with the retrieved dimensions.
To achieve the fourth object, according to the eleventh embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus for forming images for areas having a plurality of items for inputting components of the images and defined by inputting components corresponding to the respective items, the apparatus comprising adjusting means, operative when detecting an item within the plurality of items for which a component is not input, for deleting an area for the item, extending areas for the remaining items by the deleted area, and enlarging dimensions of components input to the remaining items in accordance with the extended areas, and switching means for switching whether or not processing by the adjusting means is performed.
According to the image forming apparatus of the eleventh embodiment of the present invention, some items may be intentionally left blank such that something can be input thereto at later time.
To achieve the fifth object, according to a twelfth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a stamp-making method for making a plate having a stamp image for a stamp-making area of a stamp body based on stamp image data, comprising an entire image data generating step of generating entire image data corresponding to an entire plate-making region of the stamp image, an entire image data storing step of storing the entire image data, and a stamp image data outputting step of reading the entire image data and thereafter outputting the entire image data as the stamp image data.
To achieve the sixth object, according to a thirteenth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a plate-making apparatus for making a plate having a stamp image for a stamp-making area of a stamp body based on stamp image data, comprising entire image data generating means for generating entire image data corresponding to an entire plate-making region of the stamp image, entire image data storing means for storing the entire image data, and stamp image data outputting means for reading the entire image data and thereafter outputting the entire image data as the stamp image data.
According to the stamp-making method of the twelfth embodiment and the stamp-making apparatus of the thirteenth embodiment of the present invention, a plate is made after generating stamp image data corresponding to an entire plate-making region of a stamp image, respective image segments can be positioned in a well balanced manner in the stamp image, the image segments be adjusted to increase the black ratio, and a complicated stamp image be formed. In addition, collective printing processing can be carried out when the stamp image data is retrieved to make a stamp, thereby rendering it possible to realize not only high speed processing but also plate-making at a constant speed.
Preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the entire image data generating step includes a basic image data generating step of generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, a stamp frame data generating step of generating stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame, and a frame outside data deleting step of superimposing the stamp frame data on the basic image data and for deleting a portion of the basic image data overflowing from the stamp frame to generate the entire image data.
Preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the entire image data generating means includes basic image data generating means for generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, stamp frame data generating means for generating stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame, sum image data generating means for superimposing the stamp frame data on the basic image data to generate sum image data, and frame outside data deleting means for deleting a portion of the sum image data overflowing from the stamp frame to generate the entire image data.
According to these preferred embodiments, by generating the stamp image data including a stamp frame, respective image segments can be positioned in a well balanced manner, and the sizes of the respective image segments can be enlarged to the very limit of the stamp frame. In addition, various techniques such as the deletion of a portion from a large image to accommodate the image within a frame and so on makes it possible to make a good-looking stamp image having a high black ratio and readily discernible character(s) and/or figure(s).
Preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the sum image data generating means includes logical OR data operating means for taking a logical OR of mutually corresponding dots of relief image data having the input image of the basic image data represented in the form of positive dots corresponding to protrusions and blank portions of the image represented in the form of negative dots corresponding to recesses, and relief frame data having the image of the stamp frame of the stamp frame data in the form of positive dots and portions inside and outside of the stamp frame in the form of negative dots.
According to this preferred embodiment, the logical OR operation enables a framed stamp image and hence a stamp having a framed stamp image to be readily made.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the frame outside data deleting means includes a logical AND data operating means for taking a logical AND of mutually corresponding dots of relief sum image data having the input image of the sum image data and the image of the stamp frame represented in the form of positive dots and other blank portions represented in the form of negative dots, and stamp frame outline data having the stamp frame of the stamp frame data and a portion inside thereof represented in the form of positive dots and a portion outside of the stamp frame represented in the form of negative dots.
According to this preferred embodiment, the logical AND operation enables a stamp image to be readily made without a desired image overflowing from a frame.
Preferably, according to the twelfth embodiment, the entire image data generating step includes a basic image data generating step of generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, a stamp frame data generating step of generating stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame, an outside deleted image data generating step of determining whether or not the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and deleting an overflowing portion from the basic image data, when the image overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate outside deleted image data, and an image data adding step of superimposing the stamp frame data on the outside deleted image data, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate the entire image data, and superimposing the stamp frame data on the basic image data, when the image does not overflow outside of the stamp frame, to generate the entire image data.
Preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the entire image data generating means includes basic image data generating means for generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, stamp frame data generating means for generating stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame, outside overflow determining means for determining whether or not the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, outside deleted image data generating means for deleting an overflowing portion from the basic image data, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate outside deleted image data, and image data adding means for superimposing the stamp frame data on the outside deleted image data, when the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate the entire image data, and for superimposing the stamp frame data on the basic image data, when the basic image data does not overflow outside of the stamp frame, to generate the entire image data.
According to the stamp-making method of the twelfth embodiment and the stamp-making apparatus of the thirteenth embodiment of the present invention, an image portion overflowing from a stamp frame is deleted after the sum image data is generated. Alternatively, the entire image data representative of a framed stamp image may be generated when an overflowing image portion is previously deleted from the basic image data and the stamp frame data is superimposed on the deleted basic image data so as to prevent the overflowing from the stamp frame. Therefore, according to this preferred embodiment, it is first determined whether or not an image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and outside deleted image data excluding an overflowing portion is created, when the image overflows, to superimpose the stamp frame data on the outside deleted image data while the stamp frame data is superimposed on the basic image data, when the image does not overflow, to generate the entire image data. In this way, similar effects to described above can be produced. Specifically, it is possible to readily generate a framed stamp image without a desired image overflowing from a frame, to make a good-looking stamp image having a high black ratio and readily discernible character(s) and/or figure(s), and so on.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the image data adding means includes logical OR data operating means for generating the entire image data by a logical OR operation, wherein the logical OR data operating means is operative, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, to take a logical OR of mutually corresponding dots of relief outside deleted image data having an image excluding the overflowing portion of the outside deleted image data represented in the form of positive dots corresponding to protrusions and blank portions of the image represented in the form of negative dots corresponding to recesses, and relief frame data having the image of the stamp frame of the stamp frame data represented in the form of positive dots and portions inside and outside of the stamp frame in the form of negative dots, and the logical OR data operating means is further operative, when the image of the basic image data does not overflow outside of the stamp frame, to take a logical OR of mutually corresponding dots of relief basic image data having the image of the basic image data represented in the form of positive dots corresponding to protrusions and blank portions of the image represented in the form of negative dots corresponding to recesses and the relief frame data.
According to this preferred embodiment, a logical OR of the outside deleted image data and the stamp frame data is taken when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, while a logical OR of the basic image data and the stamp frame data is taken when the image does not overflow, thereby making it possible to readily generate a framed stamp image and hence to readily make a stamp having a framed stamp image, in a manner similar to the preferred stamp-making apparatus, described second, of the thirteenth embodiment.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the outside deleted image data generating means includes logical AND data operating means, operative when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, for taking a logical AND of mutually corresponding dots of relief basic image data having the image of the basic image data represented in the form of positive dots and other blank portions represented in the form of negative dots, and stamp frame outline data having the stamp frame and a portion inside thereof of the stamp frame data represented in the form of positive dots and a portion outside of the stamp frame represented in the form of negative dots.
According to this preferred embodiment, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, a logical AND of the basic image data and the stamp frame outline data is taken to previously delete an overflowing image portion from the basic image data to prevent the image from overflowing, and the stamp frame data is superimposed on the deleted basic image data to generate the entire image data, thereby making it possible to readily generate a stamp image without a desired image overflowing from the frame.
Further preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the entire image data generating step further includes a ruled line data storing step of storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images, and the stamp frame data generating step retrieves specified ones of the ruled line data and combining the retrieved ruled line data to generate the stamp frame data.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the entire image data generating means further includes ruled line data storing means for storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images; and the stamp frame data generating means retrieves specified ones of the ruled line data and combines the retrieved ruled line data to generate the stamp frame data.
According to these further preferred embodiments, since the ruled lines for forming stamp frames are stored as line element parts not as entire frames, the user may retrieve various required ruled line data and freely connect the retrieved ruled line data to create a variety of frames.
Further preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the stamp frame data generating step generates stamp frame data adapted to a dimension of each stamp-making area corresponding to the type of the stamp body for which a plate is made.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the stamp frame data generating means generates stamp frame data adapted to the dimension of each stamp-making area corresponding to the type of the stamp body for which a plate is made.
According to these further preferred embodiments, since stamp frame data adapted to the dimension of each stamp-making area is generated corresponding to the type of a stamp body for which a plate is made, a variety of stamps can be made in accordance with the type of each stamp body, for example, features of a square stamp, a circular stamp, a vertically elongated stamp, a horizontally elongated stamp, and so on.
Preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the entire image data generating step includes a ruled line data storing step of storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images in a storing unit, a basic image data generating step of generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, and a stamp frame data adding step of retrieving ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing unit and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the basic image data to add the stamp frame data to the basic image data, thus generating the entire image data.
Preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the entire image data generating means includes ruled line data storing means for storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images, basic image data generating means for generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, and stamp frame data adding means for retrieving ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing means and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the basic image data to add the stamp frame data to the basic image data, thus generating the entire image data.
In the twelfth and thirteenth embodiments and preferred embodiments thereof, the stamp frame data is generated and thereafter it is superimposed on the basic image data or the outside deleted imaged data. Alternatively, ruled line data for a stamp frame may be directly superimposing on the basic image data or the outside deleted image data, as it is generated, to consequently generate the entire image data having the additional stamp frame data. Therefore, in this preferred embodiment, ruled line data constituting the stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame may be positioned on the basic image data to add the stamp frame data to the basic image data to generate the entire image data, thereby rendering it possible to readily generate a framed stamp image and hence a stamp having a framed stamp image in a manner similar to the aforementioned stamp-making methods and apparatuses.
Preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the entire image data generating step includes a ruled line data storing step of storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images in a storing unit, a basic image data generating step of generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, an outside deleted image data generating step of determining whether or not the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and deleting an overflowing portion from the basic image data, when the image overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate outside deleted image data, and a stamp frame data adding step, wherein the stamp frame data adding step retrieves ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing unit and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the outside deleted image data to add the stamp frame data to the outside deleted image data, thus generating the entire image data, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and retrieves ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing unit and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the basic image data to add the stamp frame data to the basic image data, thus generating the entire image data, when the image of the basic image data does not overflow outside of the stamp frame.
Preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the entire image data generating means includes ruled line data storing means for storing plural kinds of ruled line data as line element parts for images, basic image data generating means for generating basic image data in which image data representative of an input image is positioned, outside deleted image data generating means for determining whether or not the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and for deleting an overflowing portion from the basic image data, when the image overflows outside of the stamp frame, to generate outside deleted image data, and stamp frame data adding means, wherein the stamp frame data adding means retrieves ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing means and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the outside deleted image data to add the stamp frame data to the outside deleted image data, thus generating the entire image data, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, and retrieves ruled line data constituting stamp frame data corresponding to an image of a stamp frame from the storing means and positioning the retrieved ruled line data on the basic image data to add the stamp frame data to the basic image data, thus generating the entire image data, when the image of the basic image data does not overflow outside of the stamp frame.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is determined whether or not the image of the basic image data overflows outside the stamp image, and, when it overflows, the overflowing portion is deleted from the basic image data to generate outside deleted image data. Then, the ruled line data is positioned on the basic image data or the outside deleted image data to add stamp frame data to generate the entire image data. It is therefore possible to produce similar effects to the above, i.e., to readily generate a framed stamp image without a desired image overflowing from a frame, to make a good-looking stamp image having a high black ratio and readily discernible character(s) or figure(s).
Further preferably, according to the thirteenth embodiment, the outside deleted image data generating means includes logical AND data operating means, operative when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, for taking a logical AND of mutually corresponding dots of relief basic image data having the image of the basic image data represented in the form of positive dots and other blank portions represented in the form of negative dots, and stamp frame outline data having the stamp frame and a portion inside thereof of the stamp frame data represented in the form of positive dots and a portion outside of the stamp frame represented in the form of negative dots.
According to this further preferred embodiment, when the image of the basic image data overflows outside of the stamp frame, a logical AND of the basic image data and the stamp frame outline data is taken to previously delete an image portion from the basic image data to prevent the overflowing from the stamp frame. The stamp frame data may be superimposed on the deleted basic image data to readily generate a stamp image without a desired image overflowing from a frame.
Further preferably, in the twelfth embodiment, the stamp frame data generating means generates stamp frame data adapted to the dimension of each stamp-making area corresponding to the type of the stamp body for which a plate is made.
Further preferably, in the thirteenth embodiment, the stamp frame data generating means generates stamp frame data adapted to the dimension of each stamp-making area corresponding to the type of the stamp body for which a plate is made.
According to these further preferred embodiments, since stamp frame data adapted to the dimension of each stamp-making area is generated corresponding to the type of a stamp body for which a plate is made, a variety of stamps can be made in accordance with the type of each stamp body, for example, features of a square stamp, a circular stamp, a vertically elongated stamp, a horizontally elongated stamp, and so on.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.